


M Is for Monster

by Delphi



Series: A to Z [13]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Guilt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-15
Updated: 2006-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Argus harbours guilty thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M Is for Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _Drabbles_

Severus...Severus Snape.

It's a lovely name, and sometimes when he's alone, Argus finds himself murmuring it under his breath, savouring the sibilant hiss over his tongue.

Severus Snape is pale and slight, with the darkest eyes Argus has ever seen. He's a clever one, quiet and sharp-tongued by turn, and Argus gets breathless just looking at him. Sometimes at night, it's Severus in his thoughts. Never coarse: just arms around his neck and, oh, maybe a kiss...

Argus would never hurt him. He _loves _him, every bit as much as he hates himself.

Severus Snape is twelve years old.


End file.
